To Sad
by rintisku
Summary: Will you be able to figure out who killed sora before Riku does well we will soon find out please R&R.
1. In the Begining

**_Hi everyone I hope you like this one enjoy. Warning Yaoi & Character death._**

**_To Sad To Be An Angel_**

**(Sora's POV)**

"When I awoke I had know idea where I was everything was different nothing looked the same. I know I wasn't here when I fell asleep last." Sora said.

"Well you are correct you did not fall asleep here you were carried here by the other angels." Said a voice from a far.

"Other angels? Where am I? Who are you ? "Sora asked in a panicked voice.

"You are in heaven, and I am Aeris. "The red headed women said.

"Yet you still seem so unhappy even in your dreams. "She said.

"My dreams?" Sora asked.

"Yes and you talk in your sleep. "Aeris exclaimed.

"I do well, I'm sorry if I disturbed anyone." Sora said through a yawn.

"Nonsense you have disturbed no one, but yourself. "Aeris confirmed.

" Oh, well in that case I'd like to go home now I have a date tonight. "Sora told her.

"I'm sorry I can't send you home your dead. Aeris said with sadness in her voice.

I'm what!" Sora screamed.

"Yes I am afraid to say it but you are." Aeris said trying to think of a way to calm him.

"How can that be I was alive when I went to sleep." Sora tried to think back.

"You didn't go to sleep." Aeris was trying to reason with him now.

"You were with Riku when you died." Aeris finally told him.

"Wait how do you know that?" Sora asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Well you see you were not supposed to die that night you died from a bullet to the side of the rib cage around mid-night." Aeris told him.

"I had planned for you to die from the stomach flu I am very sorry." Aeris said.

"So how did I die from the bullet." Sora asked her.

"Well we're not in control of everything you know." Aeris said.

"Yeah I know but how come I don't remember." Sora asked scratching his head.

"That is a good question I don't know either." Aeris told him with a puzzled face.

"My question is why are you so sad?" Aeris asked him.

"There are two reasons: one I have no clue how I died, two my boyfriend is all alone and has to live without me, and I wasn't ready to die. Anyway I was just upset because my mom died." Sora said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, well maybe I can work something out so you can return." Aeris said in a hurried voice.

"Just try to do it before my funeral." Sora said.

**(On Earth in Riku's House)**

"Yo Riku do you want to practice ya." Wakka asked.

"No thanks Wakka, but you can go and ask Tidus or Selphie one of them might." Riku said.

"Hey Riku if you want you can go talk to Kairi. She was looking for you." Tidus said as he walked by.

"Thanks Tidus but no thanks I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone." Riku said tapping his foot.

"Hey Riku why are you so down Sora's funeral is next week. I know you are going to miss him but if you think about it he is not really gone he is in heaven." Tidus said.

"Well so what I can't see him there." Riku said as he began to walk away.

"Well no but you can talk to him in your prayers." Tidus said talking to Riku as he walk off.

"That's it you are no longer sane you are a nutcase." Riku said as he stopped walking.

"I'm not." Tidus tried to proclaim.

"Yes you are Tidus your nuts." Riku said to Tidus.

"Well yeah I know I have nuts but I am not insane." Tidus said a little louder than he had intended to.

"Alright boys calm down," Selphie said, "Kairi is right you two need to cool it off a little don't you think Sora's death should not be taken in such a way. "

"Riku you should be ashamed to call yourself his Sora's boyfriend," Selphie proclaimed, "the way you have been acting could have made someone think you killed him."

"Well I think I am just fine so excuse me I am going to bed." Riku said as he went to his room turned off the light and went to sleep.

**(Sora's POV)**

"Okay Sora I found out when your funeral is." Aeris said.

"Really when?" Sora asked.

"Its next Saturday." Aeris told him.

"Their having my funeral on my birthday?" Sora said throwing his hands in the air.

"I guess so, wait your birthday is next Saturday?" Aeris said then questioned.

"Yes I was turning nineteen. "Sora said with a smile.

"Oh no! I'm in trouble." Aeris said with horror on her face.

"Really, why its only my birthday? "Sora asked Aeris.

"Its because you were not supposed to die until after you birthday, "she said to him.

"I thought it was last weekend. "Aeris said.

"Nope its this weekend." Sora informed her a little to late.

"That is not good is it?" Sora asked her.

"Not in the least bit." She answered.

"Why? "Sora asked again.

"Well you see your mother made us promise that if you did die you couldn't die until your nineteenth birthday." Aeris started to explain.

"Which means?" Sora interrupted.

"That your mother is very mad at me for something I had no control over." Aeris finish.

"Yeah but its okay because I wont be dead much longer anyway right?" Sora answered trying to cheer her up.

"Right so if my mom doesn't find out she wont get mad, right?" Sora asked Aeris.

"Right she wouldn't, Aeris answered with excitement in her voice.

" So when I am I going back." Sora asked.

"Now if you want to. "Aeris told him.

"Good that's great, I can go back explain my feelings to Riku, and I wont be unhappy any more so I could stay right." Sora told himself out loud.

"Well I guess you could, Aeris said.

"Could you get me some paper and a pen?" Sora asked Aeris when he stopped talking to himself.

"Sure I can what for?" Aeris questioned him.

"I am going to write a letter to Riku to explain what is going to happen. Is that okay?" Sora asked.

"Yes that would be great I will get a messenger to send it." Aeris said a disappeared.


	2. ch 2

Sup everyone hope you enjoy the next chapter the first is readable now so pleas R&R.

**(Back at Riku's Home)**

Riku wake up you have a package and the guy with wings at the door, but he wont let me sign for you. Tidus said through the door.

Give me a minute would you I've got to get dressed. Riku called back.

Okay but hurry he wont wait forever for you. Selphie called from down stairs.

**(Minutes later)**

Finally what took you so long? Selphie asked at seeing Riku downstairs.

I couldn't find my pants. Riku said putting on his shirt.

Well next time turn on the light. Wakka said walking by.

I did someone hung them outside my window. Riku said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Now why would someone do that? Tidus asked as he walked away slowly.

Well maybe that person is a little shorter than me, and goes by the name Tidus. Riku exclaimed trying to reach Tidus.

Uh um, sorry Riku I left some thing in the oven, I'd better go check on it. Tidus yelled as he ran down the stairs.

Yeah you'd better. Riku yelled after him.

Oh, that man with wings is still down stairs. Selphie said walking to her room.

All right thanks. Riku said heading down.

**(Down Stairs.)**

Hello you must be Riku here is you package. Said a winged stranger.

Who is it from? Riku asked taking and signing the sheet.

It is from Sora I am told. Said the stranger.

Okay if you say so winged boy. Riku said looking at him strangely.

It's a letter with Sora's handwriting on it, so it is from him but who is angel boy. Riku thought to himself.

**(The Letter Read)**

Dear Riku,

I love you and I didn't want to tell

you this by letter so I wanted to tell you

that I will see you Thursday morning at our

favorite meeting place.

See you there,

Love Sora,

**(End Letter)**

Wait he is suppose to be to be dead. Riku thought out loud.

Well believe me anything is possible when your in heaven. The stranger said as he flows away.

**(Back with Sora)**

Well tonight's the night I return to earth. Said Sora.

You be careful remember you died on earth people think you are dead, so you can't be seen, if at all possible avoid people. Aerith said.

I will be very careful I promise. Sora crossed his heart.

All right go stand over there and go back to sleep so I can return you. Aerith said.

Okay, see you on the other side Aerith. Sora said lying down.

Fine Sora just goes to sleep before you mom shows up. Aerith said.

I am going okay. Sora said as he fell asleep.

**(One hour later)**

Wow it worked I'm back, man it is good to be home again. Sora said standing up.

Well I better get started other wise it might take forever to get to our meeting place. Sora said to him self.

Now for one where is I. Sora thought.

All right looks like a dark alleyway at night on the west side of the island. Which means I have to go to the east. Sora calculated in his head.

Hey is that who I think it is, oh my god it is. Leon and Cloud, together kissing in an alleyway. Man they must have really hit it off while I was gone. Sora said after noticing them in the dark.

Well better not interrupt. I've got to hurry up and go meet Riku at the beach. Sora said running out of the alley.


	3. The Beach

Hi every one here is the next chapter hope you enjoy please R&R.

**(Back at Riku's House)**

Hey Riku wake up! Wakka shouted.

Why? Riku asked.

Well you said you had to get up at dawn. Wakka said through the door.

Oh yeah! Riku exclaimed.

I'm getting there. Riku said getting up.

**(Minutes Later)**

I'm ready. Riku said turning around in front of everyone minus Kairi who never leaves her room.

I like the leather look Riku, but what's a guy like you dressing up like a guy like Leon. Tidus asked.

Well I am going to meet someone very special so I'm taking the dirt bike. Riku said to them.

That thing are you sure it is safe Riku? Selphie asked him.

Yes I'm sure, and I will be fine. All right I've got an hour to get there before sun comes up. Riku said walking out the door and riding away on the motor bike.

Where Sora and I used to meet all the time, its were Sora gave his virginity away.

Riku thought of the happy times on the beach as he rode through town.

I really hope its him. I've missed him a lot, and I really want to see him. Riku said as he got close to his destination.

**(At the Beach)**

All right don't kid yourself Riku you know he's dead, and I am here and I don't see him. Riku thought getting off his dirt bike.

Are you looking for me? A voice said.

Huh, who are you, and where are you? Riku asked.

I'm right behind you. The voice said again.

Where I don't see you. Riku said.

I'm right here. The voice said.

Wow you really are right there, wait Sora where did you come from. Riku asked realizing that is was Sora.

I told you I'd be here, did you not believe me when I sent you the letter? Sora asked his lover.

Well yes I mean no. Riku said kind confused.

Okay so you did not want to see me. Sora said in a sad voice.

No.. no I did .. I did want to see you. Riku stuttered.

Really because Aerith told me not to get my hopes up. Sora said.

Well Aerith was wrong, who is she anyway? Riku asked.

She is the goddess of the heavens. Sora said with a smile.

Wow and you meet her that's cool. Riku said.

Okay Riku this is why I asked you to come here, I wanted to tell you that I love you and always have, what's the matter Riku. Sora finished then asked.

Um, I love you too, and well the night you died I was going to ask you to marry me since in a way we had been dating for three years. Riku started, then that night you fell over, I saw so much blood.

You had been shot and by the time the police and all got there they said you had all ready passed. I'm sorry I didn't do anything when I first noticed. If I had you might sill be alive today. Riku finished in tears.

Riku its okay and of course I'll marry you because your right I love you for that and many others to. Sora said holding Riku's hand.

You mean it. Riku said drying his tears.

Yeah I do. Sora said.

I love you Sora. Riku told him.

I love you too Riku. Sora said back.

Oh and Riku do you know who shot me. Sora asked with a puzzled look.

No but I have an idea who to ask come with me. Riku said pulling him to the bike.

Where are we going? Sora asked putting on the helmet.

Home where else. Riku said.

What wait I can't. Sora said holding Riku's hand again.

Yes you can I all ready told Tidus and Wakka. Riku said putting the hand around his waist.

They asked and I told them the truth that I was going to meet you. Riku told a shocked Sora.

So you have to come with me so I can prove that I am right about who I think did it and anyway everyone of them loves you and can't wait to see you. Riku said to reassure Sora.

Who do you think it was? Sora asked.

I think it was Kairi. Riku answered.

Why do you think it was her of all people. Sora asked.

I just do. Riku said.

Hope you enjoyed next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Disaster in Kairi

Hello everyone this one is a little bit better I like it the best so please R&R.

**(Riku's POV)**

When I got home I left Sora in my room and went to Kairi's when she didn't answer I opened the door to find Leon pounding into Cloud.

I knew by the look in his eyes his climax was near.

I closed the door thinking how my brother could go out with Sora's, and to think they were having sex in Kairi's bed on her sheets.

Then I remembered when they moved in Kairi had given them her bedroom, and she had taken the guest room.

So I headed there next.

First I knocked on the door and could hear her moving around then the door opened to reveal Kairi in a skimpy nightgown.

She pulled me into the room by my shirt collar.

**(Sora's POV)**

Why is he not back he said he would just be a minute to stay here.

I can't stand it I'm going to find him.

**(Minutes later)**

Well Kairi's room is not hers any more.

I guess I will try the guest room.

When I got close to the guest room I heard a scream.

I ran to the door and kicked it down.

I stopped in my tracks at what I saw.

Riku was chained to a wall with out his pants Kairi is down in front of him.

The next thing I know I was kicking Kairi.

I got a weird look from her.

I unlatched Riku who fell to the floor limply.

You are supposed to be dead; you're supposed to be dead. Kairi screamed over and over.

I was bent over trying to wake Riku up which I succeeded in quickly.

**(In Kairi's Room)**

Riku are you okay? Sora asked.

Yeah I think so a little dizzy. Riku said holding his head.

Riku you're bleeding. Sora screamed after moving his hand and seeing blood all over it.

Its not that bad she hit me with a whip. Riku said.

Well were did she get it. Sora asked.

I guess she all ready had it. Riku answered.

That would explain the cuffs. Sora made a slight joke about that.

Sora she tried to make me have sex with her that's why she killed you, she was jealous of you. Riku said.

It seems she's been after me for years. Riku said looking over at Kairi, who was now screaming at them.

_(Sora got up and walked over to here and punched her in the face.)_

That is for Riku, and this is for taking my life to get my man. Sora announced hitting her one last time before Riku intervened.

I can't believe you did such a thing but you're the only one who could have, Riku declared pointing at her. _(She_ _gave him a demon like smile and pulled out a gun.)_

Yeah and I'll do it again unless you call me yours. She said smiling a Riku again.

I wont let you hurt him, Riku said running quickly to Kairi knocking the gun across the floor and chaining Kairi in her own chains.

I only liked you as a friend you just couldn't live with that could you? Riku asked.

So you planned to take the one thing that even mattered to me in this world. Riku said now crying.

_(Riku then pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number of the detective that was on Sora's case and also pulled out a tape recorder.)_

Oh and Kairi thanks for admitting you did it. Riku said and started talking in the phone.

Sora will you go downstairs with me I need to tell Tidus and Wakka, she admitted up to it? Riku asked helping him off the floor.

Only if you let me wrap your wounds they're starting to bleed again. Sora stated looking at his back.

Yeah maybe that's why it hurts. Riku winced.

**(Downstairs Sora's POV)**

Everyone was told what happened no one really believed it was she.

I bandaged up Riku they were worse than we thought but he is okay now.

Kairi was sent to jail for a while she is to have a trial soon.

Since I am fine now they say she wont be to bad.

Everything should work out fine.


	5. When Every Thing Settles

Hi every one this is the last chapter of this story I really hope you enjoy it I had a lot of fun writing it please R&R. Warning yaoi & mpreg

**(Five Years Later Sora's POV)**

After Kairi's trial she was put in rehab since then the gang and I have been great.

Leon and Cloud finally told everyone they were dating and had been for three years.

Wakka told us he was dating Selphie and was asking her to marry him (she said yes of course.)

They are now married expecting a baby boy any day now.

Tidus is dating Roxas.

Axel and Demyx our new friends just got married and are talking about adoption.

Oh and of course Riku and I are married and expecting to yeah its weird but I am pregnant with Riku's first child and so far Namina, our other new friend, says it's a boy.

She is a doctor married to Zexion, they have two kids together.

See happiness and lots of it for everyone.

**(Riku's POV Four Days Later)**

Yes, I am going to be a dad in less than 3 months.

Wakka is a dad now Selphie had their son last night.

His name is Sane.

Sora and I hope ours is healthy, though I am worried he has been really sick lately.

I think it might be that he is just not used to it at least I hope that's what it is.

I would hate to loose him or our son.

Oh, Axel and Demyx are filing for adoption this week they hope to be accepted.

**(Normal POV 2 ½ months later)**

Riku calm down, Sora will be fine, Leon called to the pacing Riku.

How do you know, and how can you sound so confident. Riku asked as the tears ran down his face.

I almost lost him once I don't think they will send him back twice. Riku proclaimed as he sat down.

I bet he will be okay Namina has him. Axel said turning to hug Riku.

Thanks guys but I just can't help but worry at least a little. Riku said giving them all a small smile.

Riku you can come back now, said Namina as she peeked around a corner.

Are Sora and the baby okay, Riku asked?

Yes he and your son are just fine sleeping like angels they are. Namina said with a smile.

Thank god Riku said and ran in to see his husband and son fast asleep.

So what happened, Riku asked her.

He was dehydrated, and the stress sent him into labor is all everything is fine though he needs lots of fluids and rest. Namina told him.

The baby on the other hand is fine no problems or complications, he is very happy and expecting his name.

What are you going to name him? She asked.

Well Sora gave me this piece of paper before we got here. Riku said pulling out the piece of paper.

**(It Reads)**

Riku in cause I am not awake when our son is born here is a name that would be perfect, Sioku, a mixture of both our names. I thought you might like the name. Love you see you when I awake. Sora,

Well then I guess we have a name Sioku is his name and we will love him forever.

**(Months Later)**

We are all doing great now Sioku is getting bigger.

Sora is healthy again and is up and about he and I love to hear Sioku laugh and smile.

Axel and Demyx adopted a little girl from Russia they named her Rosali.

Wakka, Selphie, and Sane moved into their new apartment this week they are doing great on their own.

Then there is Kairi who is not allowed any were near us due to the restraining order. So we don't see her any.

So since the beginning our lives have changed dramatically we hope it continues for the better.

Hope you enjoyed it since this is the last chapter. Please Read & Review.


End file.
